Rojo Carmesí
by Megami100
Summary: Su cabello rojo se mueven al compas del biento, su piel blanca como la nieve resalta esos bellos ojos que tiene su sonrisa unica y maravillosa desaparece y no queda nada, porque la muerte se lleva todo y no trae nada. Susurra sus ultimas palabras, ella quere que hulla pero mis piernas no se mueven, mi sangre hierve de odio y colera mis ojos solo ven ese rojo carmesi.
1. Rojo Carmesí

Abro mis ojos y lo primero que veo es la luna teñida de un extraño rojo carmesi, de pronto escucho una fuerte explosión, intento levantarme pero siento un fuerte dolor en el vientre, bajo la mirado y veo mi cuerpo lleno de sangre ¿que paso? me pregunto con temor, no puedo evitar asustarme, no entiendo nada, intento levantarme nuevamente y soporto el dolor, tengo que llegar a el a sasha, debo ayudarle como sea, busco a tomo con la mirada y la encuentro tirada boca abajo, me hacerco con cuidado y al llegar no puedo creer lo que veo ¿dios que es esto?!! Grito adustada, mis lágrimas caen sin parar hay esta ella mi mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, muerta...

Su piel blanca como la nieve estaba teñida de ese horrible rojo carmesi, sus ojos abiertos resaltaban desesperacion, su piel magullada y con moretones por todos lados se notaba que la avían golpeado, su ropa desgarrada dejaba al descubierto sus blancos pechos que seguramente habían extraído violentamente su soma.

-Tomo... - mis lágrimas caen sin cesar rogando a Dios que esto solo fuera un mal sueño, la miro una ves mas y lo menos que puedo hacer es cerrar sus ojos - gomen...

no quiero dejarla pero no tengo otra obsion, debo ayudar a sasha, niciquera recuerdo bien como llegamos a esto, si tan solo hubiera echo lo que el me pidió, tal ves, solo tal ves nada de esto hubiera pasado.


	2. Ella nacimiento de un nuevo amor

**_(1 año antes)_**

 **Narrado por Mafuyu:**

Abro mis ojos y lo primero que veo es el techo blanco del hospital, lo ultimo que recuerdo es la pelea que tuvimos para recuperar a tomo del Quaser de oro y lo demas esta borroso.

Escucho que la puerta se abre, quiero ver quien es pero la cortina no me lo permite, me recuesto de nuevo y fingo dormirme, de seguro es Tomo, me digo ami misma.

 **Narra Sasha:**

Desde ese día no puedo evitar la culpa que tengo, si solo fuera un poco mas fuerte nada esto hubiera pasado, ese día mafuyu me insistio en ir conmigo a rescatar a Tomo, ese día por primera vez bebí su soma, su soma, no pude evitarlo se sentía tan bien, sus pechos avían crecido hermosamente, esa fue la primera ves que me pidio que tomara su soma, yo me quede sorprendido, con temor la tome pero al hacerlo una extraña excitación aparecio por todo mi cuerpo cuando me di cuenta ya estabamos en el suelo expuestos con la puerta abierta, pero eso no me importaba los dulces gemidos que botaba y las trabiesas manos que jalaban mis cabellos lo hacía mas estimulante.

La deseaba, hace mucho tiempo que deseaba esto, al abrir los ojos veo a una imagen que me estimula mas, era ella con los ojos nublados lleno de placer, no se lo que pasa no es la primera vez que toco bebo soma de una mujer, es extraño acaso es porque es de eya? de Mafuyu?

\- sasha... - ella susurra mi nombre con placer - mas...

Al escucharla asi pierdo el poco control que me queda y la beso con hambre, amaso sus pechos con fuerza y roso mi ropa con la suya, esta mojada, lo se...

Una de mis manos se pierden en su ropa interior, quiero grabar en mi memoria cada imagen que veo.

\- Mafuyu... - susurro su nombre para que me diga si puedo continuar.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, creo que ella también deseaba esto, mis manos se mueven solas y mis dedos se pierden en su interior, siento que derrite mis dedos, no pudo parar deseo que se estimule rapido para poseerla al fin.

\- s-sasha... - sus gemidos se hacen mas fuertes- m-me vengo!!! - su cuerpo convulsiona de placer por el sentir de sus dedos.

\- mafuyu... - ya no resisto mas la tengo que poseer, eya me ve y sabe que es la hora.

Acaricio sus piernas una ves mas y la cargo a la habitación de alado, con delicadeza la reposo en la cama la veo a los ojos y le digo " voy a entrar" ella asiente con la cabeza.

La penetro con calma, pero a los pocos minutos ella me pide mas y el poco control que tenia se fue al diablo, con desesperación la penetro con fuerza ya no me quiero medir mas la amo, amo a mafuyu y creo que es desde el primer dia en que la vi.

\- sasha te amo...

La beso una ves mas y me vengo en ella quiero grabarla en piel, quiero hacerla mia...

Luego de eso ella se confeso y me dijo que me amaba yo solo pude besarla, luego de eso con mas animos nos fuimos a rescatar a tomo, sin saber que mas tarde me arrepentiria ya que ella, mafuyu fue herida de grabedad por la misma Tomo que fue poseida por el quaser de oro al intentar salvarme y lo unico que escucho es

\- sasha gomen...


End file.
